Je taime
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Takeru no sabe como declarasele a Hikari... pero ella sola le traerá la respuesta. REVIEW!


_Je __t`aime_

Las hojas de los árboles que había a su alrededor comenzaban a vestirse de amarillo, y algunos ya morían, caían al suelo, vistiéndolo también a este de otoño. El banco en el que se encontraba sentado el rubio estaba infestado de ellas, pero él no lo notaba. Estaba abstraído en otros pensamientos…

En unos ojos color miel y un cabello canela, para ser más precisos. En su mejor amiga. En ese pequeño ángel de luz…

La quería… ¡Oh, como la quería!. Su amor por ella era tan profundo que no podía explicarlo con palabras… y ese era precisamente su problema. ¿Cómo declarársele, si el brillo de esos ojos dulces lo dejaba sin palabras y su sonrisa de ángel le hacía un nudo en el estómago? ¿Si la sola visión de su presencia le nublaba la mente y le atontaba los sentidos?

Estaba decidido a decírselo… hasta que la tenía en frente. Entonces, temblaba como un loco y las palabras de amor que cuidadosamente había escogido morían sin nacer en su boca de poeta. Ella le tomaba las manos, notaba su piel de gallina y la manera en que se estremecía su espina dorsal por culpa de los escalofríos, lo miraba preocupada, le daba palabras de aliento… Pero él, una vez más, no había logrado su objetivo.

Es que ella era tan hermosa que no existían palabras par alabar su belleza... tan dulce, que no las había para exaltar su bondad y su ternura… tan pura, que no había nada sobre esta tierra superior a su alma de ángel. Por eso, cualquier declaración inferior a ella, hubiera sido un insulto a su exquisita humanidad.

Había probado de todo:

_"Te amo"_

_"Te quiero"_

_"Te adoro"_

_"__Ai__shiteru__"*_

_"__Wo__ ai nii"*_

_"I love you"*_

_"Eres mi vida"_

_"No hay nadie como tu" _

_"Eres la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi existencia"_

_"Por ti, bajaría las estrellas"_

_"Me voy hasta el fin del mundo por tu amor"_

Y demás afines. Pero ninguno le servía. Con el que mas satisfecho había quedado era con:

_"Eres mi Esperanza y la Luz que ilumina mis noches oscuras"_

pero tampoco llegaba a hacerle justicia, porque ella **siempre** estaba presente, de noche de día, despierto, en sueños, en su realidad y en su fantasía…

- Takeru… ¡Takeru!

Una voz que lo llamaba y una mano que le zarandeaba suavemente el hombro lo volvieron a la realidad. Se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara… con ella. Con la dueña de su confusión, de su inspiración, de sus suspiros, de sus ensueños, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, la dueña de su amor: Hikari Yagami.

Era ahora. Ahora o nunca. La tomo suavemente del rostro, con ambas manos, y aunque sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, ella no opuso resistencia.

El aliento de ella le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. La sentía tan cerca… y tan lejos a la vez. Porque, pese a la poca distancia física que había entre ellos, había una laguna emocional, porque aún no había encontrado el que decirle.

Quizás… quizás podría crear una versión propia de una frase popular y decir _"un beso vale más que mil palabras"_, para así dedicarse directamente a los labios de Yagami. _Si, si podría_, se dijo, observando esa boca de rubí.

Hikari se dejaba hacer… había entendido las miles de indirectas (y no TAN indirectas) cuando él se le había querido confesar y se había atragantado a mitad de camino. Sin embargo… ese sentimiento mutuo que los envolvía era tan perfecto… _que no precisaba de palabras._

Le beso. Si iba a esperar a que él se decidiera, moriría solterona. Labios de rubí y labios de poeta. Extraña… pero perfecta combinación. El contacto les provoco a ambos una extensa corriente de felicidad y sensaciones encontradas. Y esta _magia_… este misticismo remontó a Takeru a una época pasada…

Se separó de ella. Esto asombró a la castaña, porque a pesar de lo fantástico del contacto, este había sido breve. Lo que ella no sabía era que él… él había encontrado las palabras mágicas…

- _Je t`aime, Hikari- chan-*_

************************************************************************************************************

*="Ai shiteru", "Wo ai nii", "I love you" y "Je t`aime" significan "Te amo" en japonés, chino, inglés y francés respectivamente.

¿Qué puedo decir? Quedo corto, pero bonito. A mi, al menos, me pareció bonito ^^. ¿Y a ustedes? Dejen sus comentarios en esowyn_soyyo@hotmail.com o hagan clic en el recuadrito de más abajo.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde1**


End file.
